He's Back
by bonesfan500
Summary: The Annual Jeffersonian party is on and Brennan asks Booth to go with her. But there is someone who is going to make sure Booth doesn't make it to the party. *SPOILERS INCLUDED FOR UPCOMING JANUARY EPS!* . R
1. Just ask him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters etc.**

Brennan was in her office going through the last paper work for the day. The Jeffersonian party was on tomorrow and since Brennan knew Booth wasn't planning on going with anyone else she had decided she was going to be brave ask him. Just as a friend of course.

_Then it wouldn'__t be crossing his stupid line _she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Angela come into her office.

"Hey Sweetie. So what are your plans for the big party tomorrow?" Angela asked and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Oh nothing much" Brennan replied at little too quickly.

"I know that look sweetie. You're planning something and I could have sworn you blushed a minute ago" Angela said with a knowing smirk.

_Might as well tell her, she can practically read my thoughts anyway _

"Okay I was going to ask Booth to come with me. Just as a friend obviously, two partners going together." Brennan explained.

"Oh my God! You're finally asking him on a date" Angela said with another smirk.

"Ange you clearly didn't listen to a word I said. Just as a friend remember?" Brennan repeated.

"Sure, sure. Just saying if it was me I'd be taking full advantage of the evening. If you know what I mean" Angela said and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't want another Agent Perotta trying to take him away from you now do you?" Angela said seriously.

Brennan shuddered at the mention of Agent Perotta. On their last case, Perotta had to interrogate Booth and to quote Sweets "There was sparks flying" between them. A pang of jealousy went through her as she remembered hearing about their flirting.

"I hit a nerve there. Didn't I? Go get him" Angela finished and left Brennan alone with her thoughts once more.

As if on cue Booth came into the room. She immediately got out of her seat and went over to greet him.

_Look just ask him__ and get it over with._

"Hey Bones. Are you alright? You look a bit pale" Booth asked concerned.

"Come to the Jeffersonian party with me tomorrow" Brennan managed to get out.

Booth now looked shocked.

"What Bones?" He asked nervously. Obviously he was clearly unsure of why she was asking him in the first place.

"I mean just come with me as a partner/friend type thing. I didn't think you were going with anyone" Brennan explained and suddenly found the carpet very interesting.

"Oh okay. I'd love to you with you" Booth replied. She looked up again to see him smiling.

"Great!" She said relieved he had said yes.

"So I'll meet you all here say around 6.30 tomorrow evening?" Booth asked happily.

"Okay and then our limo is bringing us there" Brennan said and knew it would make Booth excited that they were going in a limo.

"A limo? Nice one Bones. I'll see you then" Booth replied excitedly before he headed out.

"Yeah see you then Booth" She called out to him and watched him leave.

_She couldn't wait for tomorrow._


	2. The Gravedigger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters etc**

**The next evening **

Brennan was waiting for Booth with Angela, Cam and Hodgins. All the girls were dressed beautifully. She had decided to go for a dark blue knee length dress and had worn her hair up.

"So I see your keeping your tradition up of never going to these parties Hodgins?" Brennan asked when she noticed he was dressed in his normal work clothes.

"Yep, I'd rather talk to bugs all night than go" Hodgins replied seriously. Cam and Angela laughed.

"It's alright we know how you feel about it" Brennan said.

"We really need to be going now" Angela piped in and looked at her watch.

"Yeah it's already after half six" Cam agreed.

_Booth__. Where is he?_

"But we can't leave Booth isn't here yet!" Brennan reminded them.

She was starting to get worried. Booth was never late for parties or anything really.

"I wonder where he is. Booth is usually very punctual" Cam commented as if she heard her thoughts.

Brennan glanced at Angela.

"Don't worry Sweetie. I'm sure he just got stuck in traffic or something" Angela said and patted her on the shoulder.

Suddenly Brennan's phone rang. It made them all jump.

"I bet that will be him now" Hodgins said with a reassuring smile.

Brennan answered her cell. She listened and then quickly switched the speakerphone on so the others could hear the last of the call.

"You must pay the ransom of 20 million dollars, within 24 hours or Seeley Booth will be buried alive" the distorted voice said.

Brennan dropped her phone from the shock. She felt numb like she was going to throw up and she couldn't think straight.

_Now she knew how Booth must have felt when she had been taken._

"What do we?" She said quietly.

"Looks like the party is off then" Hodgins joked but neither he nor anyone else laughed.

"Oh Sweetie! I don't know how this could have happened" Angela said comfortingly and pulled her in for a hug.

She glanced around at the others over Angela's shoulder. They all seemed to be rooted to the spot in shock. She hadn't seen them like this before. It was like they couldn't accept what had happened.

_They couldn't all stand here. They needed to get Booth back!_

Finally she seemed to be able to move again.

"Guys come on we can't just stand here! We have to find Booth!" She shouted and it finally snapped the others back to reality too.

"Yes of course right away Dr. Brennan" They all muttered and made their way to the platform.

"What should I do?" Angela asked who was still beside her.

"Call Jared and Rebecca tell them what's happened." Brennan replied.

Angela nodded and went to make the call.

Brennan took a deep breath before she joined the others on the platform.

_They had to find Booth, They had to__. They just had to!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Booth felt like he had just woken up. He felt groggy and the back of his neck was throbbing. He was able to stand up just about and started to examine the place.

_Where am I?__ What happened? _Booth thought as he walked around the tiny room.

It looked like there was no way out. He knew there was something eerily familiar about the whole thing.

Then two words came his mind.

The Gravedigger..

**Thanks for all your reviews so far**


	3. A way out?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters etc.**

He carefully examined the area again and saw some water had seeped into the room.

_Water coming in, buried alive,__ he had to be underwater. What could be underwater? Then it all clicked – it must be some type of submarine. _

"So how are you planning on getting out of here?" He heard a male voice ask him and Booth nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I don't know. " Booth asked slowly and he turned around and saw a man dressed in a sniper uniform and immediately recognised the figure. "You're Teddy Parker aren't you?"

"That's me Sarge" Teddy replied and gave him a salute. "You know. Most people don't get kidnapped in a tux"

_He must be h__allucinating. Yeah that was it. He's not real. He's not real. He's not real. _Booth repeated in his head.

Booth then looked down at his outfit.

"I was on my way to a party and the last thing I remember a sharp pain in my neck. Then everything went blank and I woke up here" Booth explained. He still found it very strange talking to a dead person. But it looked like he had no other choice but to go along with it.

He continued walking for a bit and looked around to see if there was any way out.

"Hey Sarge look up!" Teddy shouted and pointed towards the ceiling. Booth looked up to see the familiar submarine ladder, which lead to the opening.

_How had he not seen it before? Maybe his vision was still a little blurry__ because he had obviously been drugged.._

Booth carefully made his way over to the ladder, climbed up and pushed open the round door in the ceiling.

His head was out and he looked around once more. Great now he was in a boat.

_He had gotten his hopes up for nothing._

_The gravedigger never made things simple did he._

Now he had to find some way of getting a message back to the lab.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Twelve hours remaining*

Brennan was going out of her mind not knowing where Booth was. The minutes kept ticking by on the clock and she felt helpless.

"Sweetie!" She heard Angela call. "Jared and Agent Perotta are here to help find Booth"

"That's great Ange" She shouted back and saw them coming towards her.

Brennan couldn't help but glare at Perotta.

_She did not like that woman._

_Look s__he's only here to help find Booth_, Brennan reminded herself

Angela, Perotta and Jared all walked up the stairs of the platform and greeted her.

"Any news? Do you have any idea where he might be?" Jared asked worried.

"No nothing. It's like he's just disappeared without a trace" Brennan replied and bit her nail which was something she would normally never have done.

"The Gravedigger has obviously learned from his past mistakes with you and Hodgins. If he's that careful I'd say he's changed his tactic completely. In fact I'd be willing to bet that Booth isn't trapped in a car. It's some other vehicle" Perotta commented.

Everything Perotta said made sense. They had checked the underground car parks but there was no trace of Booth's blood anywhere.

"Where else could he be? A train?" Brennan suggested.

Suddenly Cam came rushing over to them.

"It's a boat. He's trapped in a boat!" Cam explained

Brennan's eyes widened at the new information.

**A/N – I was trying to work out how they might rescue him in the ep. So I hope this makes sense lol.**


	4. Finally Rescued

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters etc.**

"Booth is on a boat?" Brennan repeated in surprise as Cam joined them on the platform.

"Well we've been ringing around train stations, airports. You get the idea. Anyway the local docks have informed us they have picked up a signal from a transponder in the Pacific Ocean twenty miles out. It was an S. O. S. That has to be Booth!" Cam replied anxiously.

"How do we know for certain?" Brennan asked. She wanted to be sure.

"They said they very rarely get S. O. S messages at this time of night and when we told them Booth had been kidnapped by the Gravedigger. We put two and two together" Cam explained the situation.

"But what about the ransom! There's no way we'll be able to get the money organised in time" Brennan reminded them.

"We'll forget about the ransom and just find a way to get to Booth ourselves!" Hodgins suddenly shouted.

"Oh and how are we supposed to get to him when he's in the middle of the ocean in sinking ship?" Brennan replied rather sarcastically to hide her worry.

"I think I might be able to help with that" Jared said and glanced around at everyone.

"How will you do that?" Brennan asked Jared curious to know what he was up to. She didn't trust him after he wrecked Booth's promotion.

"I'm pretty sure that I can arrange a helicopter search with my links at the Pentagon. What do you think?" Jared suggested.

"I guess we don't have any other another choice" Brennan replied. "I just have to find him" she whispered quietly to herself.

"I'll go get it sorted now" Jared said and rushed off to organize the search.

A half an hour later she and Jared made their way to the Pentagon and boarded the waiting helicopter.

They gave the pilot directions to where they suspected Booth was.

Another half an hour had passed and they finally reached the location where Booth was supposed to be.

"I see a ship! I think its sinking!" Jared shouted suddenly. She made her way over to his side and looked out the window.

"That's it!" She told the pilot and he nodded. The helicopter was descending and she had never felt more nervous than she did right now.

_What if they were too late__?_

The pilot flew as near as he could to the sinking ship and Jared descended down the rope ladder.

She looked over the edge and she spotted Booth lying on top of what was left of the boat.

"Booth!" She shouted down even though she knew he wouldn't hear over the noise of the helicopter.

Jared was now at the bottom of the ladder and grabbed Booth's hand. He let Booth go up ahead of him.

Booth had just enough energy to climb the ladder and Brennan reached for his hand to help him up the rest of the way. Jared followed behind him.

Booth lay down on the floor of the helicopter completely exhausted and worn out.

_She __had never been so pleased to see somebody in her whole life. _

"Bones, thank God, Jared thanks!" Booth managed to choke out. He was shaking.

As the helicopter ascended again Brennan's emotions overcame her. She grabbed Booth and hugged him as tightly as she could.

_She didn't care that Jared was watching them._

It took a moment before Booth responded to her hug but he soon held her as tightly as she held him.

No words were needed between them. They were just relieved to be each other's arms.

**A/N- I know the rescue scene probably won't**** happen exactly like this in the episode but the hug at the end really will happen lol. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
